Chapter Five: "Team Meeting"
Major Jason Walker, Canadian Forces Air Command **Chief Intelligence Officer, Atlantis-Pegasus Command **Commanding Officer, AE-5 **Atlantis / Central Tower - Gate Room *Second Lieutenant Daniel Anderson, United States Air Force **Team Member, AE-1 **Atlantis / Central Tower - Gate Room *October 12th, 2009 **12:15 Local, September 16th, 2022 **Detonation - 22 Hours, 10 Minutes "Well if they need you they need you, it's been good serving with you." Walker said. He shook hands with Lieutenant Hanson one last time as the wormhole stabilized. The Danish Lieutenant had been recalled to Earth at the request of his countries senior military staff, apparently they had something the desperately needed him for and as such were pulling him from Atlantis. "So who's going to replace him." Kelly asked from where she stood next to him. "Well, technically, you're next in seniority, so if you want to be team XO it's yours." The Canadian said. The Kiwi smirk. "Respectfully sir, I'm happy with where I am." "Well I guess we need to have open auditions then." He said as they climbed the stairs to the upper level. +5 Minutes Daniel Anderson had just graduated from the USAF Academy and thanks to his brother, Nick Anderson, who was the current commander of SG-1, Daniel had been assigned to Atlantis. After meeting up with his brother in the SGC and sharing a Pizza with him, Daniel was given several DVD's which he was supposed to watch so he would get some info about the whole Stargate Program. The DVD's was commented by Dr. Daniel Jackson and it told him everything from the Stargate to the Wraith. He then got to see the Stargate dial for his first time, after grabbing his gear and changing into the Atlantis uniform he walked through the Stargate and ended up in the gate room of Atlantis. He looked around and smiled. "Excuse me, does anyone know where I might find the CO of AE-5?" He said loudly so someone should hear him. Hearing his position called, Walker turned and faced the new comer. As soon as Hansen's gate had shut down another wormhole had come in. The new comer was standing in the middle of the control platform and Walker's team was standing on one of the balconies. "That would be me, Can I help you Lieutenant?" Walker responded loudly. He looked up and saw a man standing on the balcony. "Ehh, I'm Lieutenant Daniel Anderson," He took out a document from his pocket while walking up the stairs towards the control room. "I've been assigned to your team, sir." He said and held out the document towards the man. Walker took the forum and skimmed it, "That was fast," He said to Kelly who was reading over his shoulder. "Then again the SGC probably knew significantly longer then we did." Kelly just nodded. "Well welcome Lieutenant," Walker said extending his hand. "Major Jason Walker, I'm the AE-5 Commander. This is Lieutenant Carolyn Kelly of the New Zealand Army SAS, and Gunnery Sergeant Sandra Ramirez, United States Marine Corp." He said gesturing to the two women. "We also have a part time member in the resident shrink Doctor Lleh Joel." He added. Daniel smiled and nodded at the two women. "Hello" He said to them and looked back at the Major. "So, sir, I'm actually just out of the academy and well, I learned about the ancients and all the stuff with the Stargate Program a couple of hours ago so, could you maybe fill me in about the city? The DVD with Daniel Jackson was pretty vague about Atlantis." "As odd as it sounds unless you an archeologist there's not much to say. Atlantis, also called the Lost City of the Ancients and the City of the Ancestors by some of the local species, known as Atlantus in Ancient. Its actually a space ship built by the Ancients several million years ago. It's internal space is on par with Manhattan. It was originally on Earth, in Antarctica but there was a plague and the ancients brought it here. It served as one of their major outpost and the only Ancient installations not to fall in the Wraith Wars. It was submerged for thousands of years until the Atlantis Expedition discovered it in 2004. We've pretty much been running it ever since, it's even returned to Earth in 2009 and before being brought back." Walker said as the team starting walking. ---- *Captain Jack Roberts, Canadian Forces Land Command **Commanding Officer, AE-1 **Atlantis / South-East Pier - Captain Roberts' Quarters *October 14th, 2009 **12:15 Local, September 16th, 2022 **Detonation - 22 Hours, 10 Minutes Jack walked into his quarters and began the search for his computer tablet. He did keep his quarters tidy but it still did not mean that it was easy to find everything. He found the tablet on his bedside table. He picked it up and turned it on. He then turned and began to head towards the door to head out his quarters and towards the mess hall. ---- *Major Jason Walker, Canadian Forces Air Command **Chief Intelligence Officer, Atlantis-Pegasus Command **Commanding Officer, AE-5 **Atlantis / North Pier - Observation Level *October 14th, 2009 **13:00 Local, September 16th, 2022 **Detonation - 21 Hours, 25 Minutes Walker had left his newest team member to get settled in his quarters, Gunny Ramierz had offered to show him and Kelly had run off for her weekly Kiwis verses Aussies Volleyball Game on the South Pier. Walker, not really feeling like lying in his quarters had taken to wandering the city, finding himself leaning against the railing of the observation deck on the North Pier towering over the surrounding area with the dominating mast of the central spire behind him he was the glittering shield holding back the mass of water. Granted, it probably wasn't the safest thing to being doing, if the shield collapsed he'd be instantly cursed by unknown tons of water. Although, the water would quickly flood the city and cause a great deal of damage so, really it was probably a better way to go then slowly drowsing. "I really wish they would surface this thing." He said aloud, doubting anyone was around. ---- *Major Rosa Etearna, United States Army **Executive Officer, Atlantis-Pegasus Command **Executive Officer, AE-3 **Atlantis / North Pier - Observation Level *October 14th, 2009 ****13:02 Local, September 16th, 2022 **Detonation - 21 Hours, 23 Minutes Rosa walked up behind Jason, so quietly he wouldn't notice her until she leaned on the railing right beside him. "Commanding Officers tend to be lazy. No one has ordered the surfacing of Atlantis in a couple of years." She smiled. "How are you, Major Walker?" Rosa asked, calmly, turning her whole body to lean against the railing, steepling her fingers and leaning her chin against them. "Peaceful, isn't it? Imagine what this city was like when it was alive." She murmured the last bit, more of a rehtorical statement than a request. ---- *Major Jason Walker, Canadian Forces Air Command **Chief Intelligence Officer, Atlantis-Pegasus Command **Commanding Officer, AE-5 **Atlantis / North Pier - Observation Level *October 15th, 2009 **13:03 Local, September 16th, 2022 **Detonation - 21 Hours, 22 Minutes Jason nodded quietly, "It certainly is beautiful." He responded. "Well aren't you XO, you could order it to the surface. If CO's are so lazy Tenjin probably wouldn't order it back down again." He said with a grin. "Major, if you don't mind me asking, why don't you command your own team? I mean, there are teams lead by Captains, and AE-7 is even lead by a Lieutenant. Now that he's CO should Tenjin kinda, take a back seat on the off world stuff." He asked. "Major to Major that is." He added to indicate he didn't mean any offense by it, nor was he question either herself or the Colonel, but from what he had read, the CO wasn't a permanent member of an off world team, even when the CO was military. ---- *Major Rosa Etearna, United States Army **Executive Officer, Atlantis-Pegasus Command **Executive Officer, AE-3 **Atlantis / North Pier - Observation Level *October 15th, 2009 ****13:04 Local, September 16th, 2022 **Detonation - 21 Hours, 21 Minutes Rosa sighed, gently. "The Colonel is under a lot of stress and is forced to involve himself because of the large losses involved in the recent war." She cleared her throat a moment. "He's also trying to keep himself together. Both him and Stargate Command's new leader, Asid Mjolnir, are trying to keep themselves together." She studied Walker for a moment, rubbing her neck. "I think, if I requested, I could overtake his Atlantis Expedition unit, however, I've been out of the loop with the Stargate for fifteen years. I tried to tell Jon what I've been doing in that time, but." She shrugged. "He's hurt. We're all hurt, I think, by what happened." ---- *Major Jason Walker, Canadian Forces Air Command **Chief Intelligence Officer, Atlantis-Pegasus Command **Commanding Officer, AE-5 **Atlantis / North Pier - Observation Level *October 15th, 2009 **13:05 Local, September 16th, 2022 **Detonation - 21 Hours, 20 Minutes Walker nodded, he understood lost due to the Stargate. At least it had become a bit easier to deal with in recent years. Increases in personnel meant you actually had people to talk to about it. He was amazed by people like O'Neil and Carter who had been able to handle things back in the days with only 9 teams, a few command officers and half a dozen senior officials knowing about the gate. "Well it's not like I was suggesting a coup or anything." He said with a grin. He watched as some sort of large fish swam by the shield. "I read a report from the SGC, 3 years, is what they figure it will take 'till personnel levels and rankings are stable again. I mean my cousin Danny is only a bit older then me, and he was caught off guard when they made him a Lieutenant Colonel and put him in command of one of the ancient ships. ---- *Commandant Pierre Laurie, French Air Force **Executive Officer, Aureus-Celestis Expedition **Chief Medical Officer, Aureus-Celestis Expedition **Atlantis / Central Tower - Gate Room *October 15th, 2009 **13:05 Local, September 16th, 2022 **Detonation - 21 Hours, 20 Minutes It had been two years since Laurie had set foot in Atlantis, the city still had the same charm. His bag over his shoulder he ascended the stairs to the control room. Pulling out the orders he approached the technician. "I have orders to return to Earth," He said handing the women the papers. "Please dial Earth, Sergeant." He said taking them. "Yes Sir." She replied with a small smile before beginning to dial. "We were just about to dial anyway to submit the weekly reports." She said as entered the final symbol. "Chevron 8 locked. You're clear to go sir." She said finally as the wormhole stabilized. The Doctor gave a polite nod as he headed down the stairs, giving the gate room a final once over before stepping through the event horizon to return to Earth. ---- *Major Rosa Etearna, United States Army **Executive Officer, Atlantis-Pegasus Command **Executive Officer, AE-3 **Atlantis / North Pier - Observation Level *October 15th, 2009 ****13:06 Local, September 16th, 2022 **Detonation - 21 Hours, 19 Minutes Rosa nodded gently. "Unfortunately, I have the inkling a lot of people in the general Stargate Program will have their ranks increased as a result... that's going to cause a lot of guilt within the people who gain those ranks. Especially Colonel Tenjin, who, I'm almost certain, will be bumped up in rank." She took a breath, letting it out slowly. "He's a good man. Reminds me of my son, in a lot of ways. Sarcastic, caring, withdrawn, a strange hybrid of emotion. A lot like my family." She sighed. "I miss them all." ---- *Major Jason Walker, Canadian Forces Air Command **Chief Intelligence Officer, Atlantis-Pegasus Command **Commanding Officer, AE-5 **Atlantis / North Pier - Observation Level *October 15th, 2009 Again Walker just nodded, he didn't doubt Tenjin would make full bird by the end of the year, he could see Etearna being promoted too. "I obviously don't know him as well as you do, but from what I've seen he's a good commander and a hell of an officer." The Canadian replied. He turned and leaned his back against the railing looking up. Despite being deep underwater the sun could still be made out, just a glowing ball high above. "Well, I should probably get going I have paperwork to do, since the change in my team roster," he said before heading back towards the entrance to the building and back into the city. ---- *Lieutenant Colonel Jonathan Tenjin, United States Army **Commanding Officer, Atlantis-Pegasus Command **Commanding Officer, AE-3 **Atlantis / Central Tower - Gate Room *October 15th, 2009 **21:18 Local, September 16th, 2022 **Detonation - 12 Hours Jon stood in the control room, before thumbing the intercom. =^= All offworld teams, gear up, and meet me in the gateroom. Tenjin out. =^= He let go of the control, and stepped back, heading down to the gateroom. He had already packed up and gotten suited up, so it was just a matter of time until the others got there. ---- *Major Jason Walker, Canadian Forces Air Command **Chief Intelligence Officer, Atlantis-Pegasus Command **Commanding Officer, AE-5 **Atlantis / South-East Pier - Major Walker's Quarters *October 16th, 2009 **21:18 Local, September 16th, 2022 **Detonation - 12 Hours =^= All off world teams, gear up, and meet me in the gate room. Tenjin out. Walker looked up as he listen to the page. He swung his legs off the couch were he was lying down reading a book. He tossed the book on the coffee table and grabbed his BDU jacket off a nearby chair as he head out. =^= AE-5 meet at our lockers ASAP. =^= He said over his radio as he entered a transporter. Exiting the transporter on the Control level he made his way over to the locker rooms open his and began getting his gear on. He was half finished by the time the rest of his team arrive. ---- *Second Lieutenant Daniel Anderson, United States Air Force **Team Member, AE-5 **Atlantis / Central Tower - Locker Room *October 16th, 2009 **21:20 Local, September 16th, 2022 **Detonation - 11 Hours, 58 Minutes Daniel had been inside his new quarters unpacking his stuff when the radio calls came out. He had already switched into the standard Atlantis uniform. He grabbed his jacket and jogged towards the place he though the locker room were. "Hello Major," He said as he entered. He threw on a vest and showed down an M9 into the holster. He looked over the weapons in there and looked over at Walker. "So what's all this about? And what weapon are you going to use?" He looked at the P90 which he knew most SG personell prefeared but since he had just graduated from the academy he wasen't trained with the P90. He took out one of the M4's and began looking over it. ---- *Captain Jack Roberts, Canadian Forces Land Command **Commanding Officer, AE-1 **Atlantis / Central Tower - Locker Room *October 16th, 2009 **21:21 Local, September 16th, 2022 **Detonation - 11 Hours, 57 Minutes =^= All off world teams, gear up, and meet me in the gate room. Tenjin out. =^= Jack rushed into the locker rooms to find the rest of his team already there. He grabbed his vest and put it on. He zipped it up as he grapped a 9mm Beretta and put it in his holster. He got a radio and put it in the pocket on the vest that was designed to hold it. He saw that Ian had a P-90 with an attached flashlight and laser sight. Chris had a M4A1 with a SOPMOD package as his main weapon and Rachel, well she had none but a wraith stunner as a secondary but she really disliked using weapons. Jack picked up a M249 Squad Automatic Weapon. He decided to take the SAW on this mission instead of this mission. He only took one pack of C4 and as little other gear as he could so he could carrie another two clips and a small portable stand for the M249. Rachel had took extra rations and other science equipment anyway. "AE-1, move out to the gateroom." Jack ordered as AE-1 started to jog as they headed towards the gateroom. He saw Colonel Tenjin was already ready as AE-1 jogged into the gateroom in full off-world gear. ---- *Major Jason Walker, Canadian Forces Air Command **Chief Intelligence Officer, Atlantis-Pegasus Command **Commanding Officer, AE-5 **Atlantis / South-East Pier - Major Walker's Quarters *October 16th, 2009 **21:24 Local, September 16th, 2022 **Detonation - 11 Hours, 54 Minutes "So what's all this about? And what weapon are you going to use?" "I don't know, probably just routine off world stuff." The Major replied, he then recalled what happened on their last routine off world mission. "As far as what I shoot." He said looking over a trio of rifles, "I think I'll take this." He finished picking up a C8 Carbine. He checked it over and slide the appropriate magazines into the pockets of his vest. Team Meeting Team Meeting